


Christmases with Chris

by Augustus



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Lance learns about Christmas with Chris.





	

Lance learns very quickly that Christmases with Chris are never quiet affairs. There is shrieking in the kitchen over breakfast. There are kisses beneath light fittings, which are, according to Chris, 'a bit like mistletoe if you look at them the right way,' and loud family lunches with squabbling and teasing and far too much turkey for everyone to eat. And if Lance so much as _thinks_ about turning on his laptop, or answering a business call, Chris tickles him until his stomach aches. 

Lance learns very quickly that Christmases with Chris are bearable, as long as you're in love.


End file.
